Me alegro de haberte invitado
by JohnBishop
Summary: En algún punto de la segunda temporada. Una trama -sin spoilers- que podría arrojar luz sobre el misterioso pasado de Peter en Irak.


Peter contempla su reloj. No puede recordar la cantidad de ocasiones en las que Olivia se ha reído de su correa gastada o la esfera llena de rozaduras del antiguo reloj militar. Si se lo propusiera, podría imitar el tono exacto en el que la agente Dunham bromea sobre su falta de gusto en materia de complementos. Contempla su cara en el gran espejo tras la barra almenada de botellas de licor, algo ha cambiado en los últimos años.

- Algún día tendré que hablar con ella de esto - Peter paladea el sabor dulzón de su Jack Daniel's sintiendo cómo la correa rodea su muñeca. Desearía que Olivia hubiera aceptado su invitación. La melodía de Jazz da a la luz matices cálidos, abriendo el cauce por el que discurre el flujo silencioso de los recuerdos.

Los sonidos del desierto, sus aromas afilados y calientes de sol inmisericorde vuelven desde el pasado rescatados por el brillo ambarino de su bebida, ahogados una vez más tras una cortina raída . Recuerda la mano ganadora entre sus dedos, cartas empapadas de sudor, Aziz dejando su reloj sobre el montón para completar la apuesta, el hueco fantasmal de las falanges de sus dedos arrancadas por la metralla.

Peter escucha una vez más el acento arrastrado y rasposo, las palabras en farsi en una cadencia nerviosa mientras las manos se apoyan sobre las armas. Un círculo de miradas sobre los ajados montones de dinares y dólares americanos que se perfilan en la madera gastada.

- ¿Sabes Peter ? este reloj perteneció a un general soviético. Puedo asegurarte que es de buena calidad, de hecho fue lo único que quedó de él al derribar su helicóptero en Afghanistán.

Peter puede leer las palabras en cirílico grabadas en el titanio de la caja : VDV, Nikto, krome nas. "Nadie, excepto nosotros". El pastoso humo de hachís llena la estancia, rodeándole como algo vivo, susurrando que quizá la apuesta sea demasiado alta.

Olivia deja las llaves con delicadeza sobre el cristal de la mesa en el recibidor, suspira, no tanto por cansancio como por el espectáculo poco reconfortante que ofrece el desorden de su salón. Puede imaginar lo que diría Rachel si estuviera allí.

- Olivia ¿todavía recuerdas lo que significa tener una vida normal?, ya sabes, algo de orden., comida caliente, ropa planchada en los armarios...

Olivia sonríe mientras contempla el desolador panorama que ofrecen los estantes de su refrigerador.

- Tienes razón Rachel, toda la razón.

Siente el cálido y mullido respaldo del sofá acallando las quejas de su maltrecha espalda; acompañada de una copa de dulce vino tinto y la trompeta de Chet Baker , mira sin ver las hojas de los últimos informes que se amontonan como reproches blancos sobre la mesa; tras los ventanales, pequeñas gotas de agua insisten en borrar las luces de la ciudad. Olivia recuerda la invitación de Peter, su gesto teatral, la voz engolada al pronunciar las palabras.

- Reina Dunham, ¿me haréis el honor de acompañarme a tomar una copa?.

Olivia participa del juego, se permite un pequeño momento de abandono.

- Un poco de adulación resulta muy tentador pero, caballero Peter, debo luchar contra una enorme de informes, ya sabéis, ¡el peso de la corona resulta abrumador!.

Peter muestra la sonrisa franca de quien hace mucho tiempo que aprendió las reglas del juego.

- En caso de que la cerebral y responsable Olivia Dunham lo piense mejor, podrá encontrarme quejándome sobre mi trabajo delante de un whiskey, sentado a la barra de Rick's.

- Gracias Peter - Olivia, compone las solapas de la chaqueta de Peter con el gesto de la madre que va a pasar la noche en vela esperando escuchar el sonido de la puerta. - Pórtate bien.

- ¿No te basta con cuidar de tu sobrina Ella? será mejor huir ahora que estoy a tiempo...  
>Ambos se despiden sonriendo.<p>

Le gusta cómo suena "Reina Dunham" así que ¿por qué no?. Tan apenas una mirada a las carpetas extendidas sobre la mesa y un tamborileo de sus dedos contra los dientes- supongo que seguiréis aquí cuando vuelva - antes de recoger las llaves y componer su pelo ante el espejo de la entrada en un gesto rápido y coqueto.

- Me apetece esa copa.

La lluvia telegrafía sus mensajes sobre los ventanales del bar; Peter apura la última copa mientras la mezcla de recuerdos y alcohol hace su efecto dotando de una incómoda torpeza al gesto de sacar la cartera del bolsillo para pagar la cuenta - será mejor descansar - piensa contando los billetes. Ni tan siquiera ha percibido el instante en el que la música dejó de sonar. Un cliente solitario contempla los reflejos del paisaje en el pavimento mojado; él y Joseph, el solícito y silencioso camarero , constituyen las únicas presencias en el local, dando al silencio un aire decadente y melancólico.

El camarero agradece la propina con una sonrisa cálida.

- La próxima corre de mi cuenta.  
>- Gracias Joss, pero no será hoy; creo que he tenido más que suficiente - Peter no puede evitar un bostezo mientras la tercera figura se levanta del sillón, sumándose a la despedida con el gesto apresurado de quien recuerda algo importante.<p>

- ¿Qué hacen los camareros cuando no queda nadie en el bar? - Peter sonríe con ojos cansados.  
>- Dejamos de existir.<p>

El tono intrigante en la voz de Joseph da a entender que bien podría ser cierto. La cremallera de la cazadora de Peter sisea subrayando las palabras; posiblemente desaparezca en el limbo de los camareros cuando no hay nadie mirando , piensa mientras camina hacia la entrada sobre la suave moqueta y compone un gesto de despedida con los dedos de la mano alzada.

¿Qué sería del mundo sin un barman que lo escuchara? piensa Peter al salir al pequeño recibidor tapizado de verde. Por un instante puede ver al otro cliente ajustar el nudo de su corbata delante del espejo labrado antes de salir al exterior; traje impoluto, piel morena, la fluidez de movimientos que ha visto en la gente de los países árabes, quizá un hombre de negocios disfrutando de una copa antes de regresar a su hotel. Siente una cierta familiaridad; por un instante algo parece removerse en su memoria mientras la puerta principal agita las pequeñas campanillas que enmudecen por un instante a la lluvia. Sobre las escaleras ,las finas gotas se deslizan por su rostro y respira el aire fresco que la tormenta le regala.  
>Un movimiento oscuro, desprendido desde las sombras, el rostro regresa desde el pasado, Peter reconoce la cara del hombre de negocios enmarcada en el fogonazo blanco que crispa sus manos mientras la electricidad se transforma en mil serpientes que aprisionan su cuerpo; el cuello le arde, parece derretirse al contacto del táser .<p>

Chispas cobrizas en el límite de su visión.  
>Oscuridad.<p> 


End file.
